


Tastes Like Nicotine

by radept



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Banter, Cute, Detectives, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Jokes, Kissing, M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radept/pseuds/radept
Summary: A short-story inspired by fan film "Detroit Evolution." This is directly inspired by the film, which I greatly recommend watching (both for the sake of this story and in general). Mostly just playful, loving banter between a moody detective cop and his android partner.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 11
Kudos: 241





	Tastes Like Nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> It's genuinely a struggle not to write an entire essay on how incredible "Detroit Evolution" was. I really didn't ship Reed900 very much before watching it, but it changed my mind. I mainly wrote this for the sake of fluff and more playful teasing between the two of them. I would encourage anyone to watch [Detroit Evolution](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apUn-YMMdZ8) if they have not first, since this takes a few weeks after that. Please enjoy!!

“Your coffee,” Nines said, placing the cup on his desk.

Gavin smiled, looking up at him. “I told you you don’t have to keep bringing me coffee every morning, Nines,” he said, grabbing one of his hands.

“You didn’t sleep very much last night.” Nines stared down at their hands, his own turned white in the way it did when Gavin touched him. “You need all the energy you can get.”

“You would know, wouldn’t you?” Gavin took a sip of his coffee with his free hand.

Honestly, he’d been consistently sleeping better since Nines started staying with him. But he still had nightmares from time to time, now with a new one added to his collection. Lately he’d been having dreams about Nines dying for good. What things would have been like if he’d never woken up.

The thought made him feel sick. At least he usually had Nines there to calm him down when he had those dreams.

“Maybe I’d sleep better if it weren’t for all your mechanical whirring next to me,” he said, using the joke to keep himself from thinking about it too much.

“Whirring?” Nines repeated, eyebrows raised. He crossed his arms. “I do not _whir_ , Gavin. I’m an android, not a computer.”

Obviously they were joking, but it was cute to see Nines looking almost-offended. He didn’t whir; the only sound Gavin ever heard from him when he was falling asleep was the sound of his thirium pump beating quietly.

“But you’re still part computer, right?” Gavin smirked, placing his coffee back on his desk. “What’s the difference?”

Nines let out a little laugh and shook his head. “The fact that I can even tolerate you is truly remarkable,” he said, a smile tugging at his lips.

Gavin chuckled. “My thoughts exactly.”

Nines stared at him for a moment with that fond look in his eyes before leaning down to capture his mouth in a kiss. Gavin sat up to meet him, moving a hand to hold the side of Nines’s face.

They tried not to be too affectionate in the workplace. A few people were already skeptical about the two of them continuing to work together, but as Fowler put it, “You two are one of the best teams on the force. I’m not going to split you up unless this becomes a problem. Got it?”

And really, it didn’t get in the way of anything. They’d already been in love for a while. It was just that now, they could kiss.

They broke apart a few times for a second or two before Gavin finally found the strength to pull away and turn his head. “Alright, alright,” he chuckled. “That’s enough, Nines. Gonna get me in trouble.”

Nines stood up straight again, hand still on Gavin’s. “You’ve been smoking again, huh?” He walked away, hand falling from Gavin’s grasp as he went to the other side of the desk.

Gavin scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. “Alright, I know we’re all—” He waved his hand as he tried to find a word— “boyfriend-boyfriend now, but do you really gotta scan me all the time? I thought relationships were supposed to have some sort of trust.”

Nines raised his eyebrows, looking up from the disarray on the desk he was attempting to tidy up. “I feel it’s only natural that one of us monitors your health, and since it clearly isn’t going to be you...” He shook his head slightly. “And I tasted it, actually. No scanning required.”

“Oh.” Gavin looked down at his desk, tapping his fingers against it for a moment. Somehow, in all his time knowing Nines, he’d never really considered... “Didn’t think you could taste,” he said after a moment.

“You didn’t think I could taste,” Nines repeated, but slower. Gavin didn’t have to look up to see he’d completely stopped cleaning in favor of staring.

He didn’t even need to say anything else. Gavin already understood and he was already rushing to defend himself before Nines could continue. “Look, I never thought about it, okay?” He put his hands up. “I’m sorry. I’m a shitty boyfriend, I get it.”

Apparently Nines wasn’t that upset about it, because his tone quickly went gentle as soon as Gavin dared to insult himself. “I think you’re a wonderful boyfriend, actually,” he said reassuringly.

Sometimes Nines said things that made Gavin feel… more emotion than he expected. Right now was one of those times. He still wasn’t great at the whole “expressing how you feel” thing. He wasn’t sure how to say, “That means a lot” without actually saying it, and he was worried if he said it now, things would get too sappy, and he didn’t want that.

Instead, he changed the subject, still smiling at the ground. “So when you do the whole blood-tasting thing…?”

“Stop, don’t say anymore.” Nines shook his head. “My nonessential senses can be disabled at will. It isn’t tasting, it’s analyzing.”

“Ah. So why don’t you disable it when you kiss me, then?” Gavin asked, looking down at his coffee mug.

Nines’s gaze went back to the mess he was cleaning, and he shrugged. “Why would I disable it?” he asked, meeting Gavin’s eyes.

“Well, clearly I taste like cigarettes.”

“And coffee,” Nines said. “But it isn’t wholly unpleasant. Ignoring the fact that those two things are both greatly damaging to your health, it’s... a taste that’s very unique to you.”

Gavin looked down, trying to find a response to that. “Well. Shit.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “If I knew that, I wouldn’t have been so careful to not smoke when you’re around.”

“You know I can smell, too?” Nines laughed softly. “But that’s very thoughtful of you, Gavin.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever you say, tin can.” He paused, debating if he should still be using that nickname now that they were together. “I mean… Nines.”

Nines laughed. “No affectionate nickname?” he asked playfully.

“Hey, tin can is the most affectionate nickname you’re getting out of me, alright?”

“Mmm, not what you said last night,” Nines murmured, throwing away some old wrappers.

Gavin looked up. “Last night?” He thought about it for a moment. “Did I say something?”

“You did, when you woke up from a nightmare. You weren’t very coherent; I’m not surprised you don’t remember, ‘babe.’” That last word was said in Gavin’s voice, which was always jarring every time Nines did it.

Gavin tried to think of something to say for a moment before he cleared his throat and turned to the terminal on his desk. “Looks like we have a new case,” he said, changing the subject.

Nines laughed and came over to take a look with him. “A missing android...” He looked through the file, nodding to himself. “Hopefully they’re just lost or something. Guess we should go investigate.”

“And just when I got some coffee,” Gavin sighed. He downed the rest of his cup and put it down on his desk. “Let’s go,” he said, standing and grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. “And stay with me, alright?”

Nines smiled. “You couldn’t stop me if you wanted to.”


End file.
